Malfoy! Wer auch sonst?
by TheHoneyScream
Summary: Draco und Ginny sind sich näher gekommen, doch wird das halten?
1. Kapitel 1

Da dies eine meiner ersten fanics ist, bitte ich um Nachsicht!

Disclaimer: Nichts, außer der Story, gehört mir und ich verdiene damit kein Geld! Ich mache das also nur aus Spaß :D

Hier, bitte:

**Malfoy! - Wer auch sonst?**

_Schon wieder diese kleine Rotznase von Weaselette! Sie kotzt mich echt an. Wie sie sich an Potter ranschleimt! Als wäre sie ne kleine Schlampe! _Nicht das Harry ihm was bedeuten würde, er hasste ihn auf den Tod, aber trotzdem fühlte er immer eine tiefe Abneigung gegen das Weasley-Miststück. Zu allem Überfluss provozierte sie ihn auch noch mit ihrer tussihaften Art, auf seine Anspielungen zu reagieren.

Diesmal versuchte sie offenbar, ihn ganz aus ihrem Leben auszublenden und rauschte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. _Besser so!_ Dachte er im Stillen, er hatte heute wirklich nicht den Nerv, sich mit dieser Schlampe anzulegen. Pansy hatte ihm den Tag sowieso schon gehörig versaut, da wollte er nicht noch mehr Probleme haben. Er stürmte in die große Halle und setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch. Nicht neben Pansy, die ihm schon zu sich gewinkt hatte (er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht), sondern neben Blaise, seinem besten Freund. Er verwickelte ihn gleich darauf in eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch und das bevorstehende Spiel gegen Rawenclaw. Er schnaubte. Weasley hatte soeben die große Halle betreten. Blaise lächelte wissend und fragte: „Neue Erz-Feindin?" „Wie mans nimmt."

Als er die Halle verließ, sah er sie am anderen Ende des Gangs wild gestikulierend mit Potter streiten. _Ha! Das sieht aber spannend aus, jetzt kann ich gleich sehen, wie einer von den beiden gleich vor allen Schülern gedemütigt wird. Hoffentlich Weaselette! _Doch es kam ganz anders: Harry lag plötzlich zusammengekrümmt und stöhnend vor Schmerz auf dem Boden und starrte Ginny hasserfüllt an. Später wurde Draco von einem Mädchen (das ihn übrigens sehr begehrte) in Kenntnis gesetzt, das es sich wahrscheinlich um den Crucio-Fluch gehandelt hatte. Doch das kümmerte ihn wenig. Eher die Tatsache, das Weasley wahrscheinlich Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt und jetzt (es könnte so sein, muss aber nicht) von allen, außer Granger natürlich, verachtet wird und das Harry wahrscheinlich sehr unter Weaselette gelitten haben muss. Er jauchzte innerlich vor Freude! So schöne Dinge waren ihm noch nie an einem Tag passiert! Er hatte heute wirklich Glück doch plötzlich war seine gut Laune wie weggeweht. Weasley bog um die Ecke und sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Ihr ausdrucksloser Blick lies ihn erschaudern. War das wirklich Ginevra Weasley?

Er schreckte zurück. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu. Mit eisiger Stimme fragte sie: „Malfoy?" „Wer auch sonst?" stellte er als gehässige Gegenfrage, und lächelte dreckig. Sie starrte ihn wütend an: „Suchst du Streit?" knurrte sie. _Gott, was war denn mit der los? _„Eigentlich nicht." antwortete Draco gelassen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr provozieren. Plötzlich fing sie einfach an zu heulen und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Ganz hilflos stand er plötzlich da. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sie in die Arme nehmen, oder sie vielleicht wegschieben? Leider entschied er sich für das zweite und schob sie sanft weg. Warte mal, wie hatte er sie gerade weggeschoben? SANFT? Er hatte doch nicht etwa Mitleid? Oder?

Das wars erstmal! Ich weiß, es ist seeehr kurz, aber ich wollte es heute noch online stellen. Ich schreibe auch fleißig weiter! Aber das nächste Kapitel gibt es nur, wenn ich auch Rewiews kriege! :D

Eure littlepinksubmarine :)


	2. Malfoy  In Sorge?

Da bin ich wieder!

Das ist jetzt erstmal Kapitel 2. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich keine Zeit zum schreiben hatte... Ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben und hoffe auf Reviews! Habt Nachsicht mit mir, ich bin nicht die geborene Geschichten-Schreiberin! :D Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß daran, dieses Kapitel zu lesen und findet es auch witzig. :) Das würde mich nämlich freuen!

Genug geplaudert!

Disclaimer: Nichts, außer der Story (wäre ja noch schöner), gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld (leider :D). Ich mache das also nur zum Spaß!

**Malfoy! Wer auch sonst?**

Kapitel 2: (jetzt hats mal einen Namen :3) **Malfoy - in Sorge?**

Ginny heulte immer noch und Draco war es langsam Leid. _Was flennt sie nur so?_ dachte er bei sich. _Potter hat sich doch nicht etwa von ihr getrennt? _Er war vollkommen ratlos. Sein nachfolgender Geistesblitz kam ihm wie gerufen: Er hob Ginny hoch und rannte mit ihr zu Granger. Dort angekommen, klopfte er aufgeregt an das Schulsprecher-Zimmer. Hermine öffnete kurz darauf die Tür. Als sie Ginny weinend auf Dracos Arm liegen sah, wirkte sie nicht sehr überrascht (anscheinend wusste sie etwas, was Draco nicht wusste), aber die Sorge war ihr trotzdem anzusehen. „Oh mein Gott, komm rein Malfoy!" Draco trat ein und legte Ginny auf Hermines Bett. Hermine sah Draco durchdringend an: „Wo hast du sie gefunden?" „Sie stand plötzlich vor mir, war erst wütend und hat sich danach heulend an mich geklammert. Hat Potter sie verlassen?" Komischer Weise lag Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme. „Naain, sie hat Harry verlassen, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!"

Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, was ziemlich beleidigend für ihn war.

Seit dem Tag hat er Ginny nicht mehr gesehen, es wahr schon verwunderlich, da das 2 Wochen her ist, aber es war ihm eigentlich egal. Auf jeden Fall befasste er sich nicht weiter damit, bis Hermine in der großen Halle auf ihn zu kam:

„Malfoy! Was hast du mit Ginny gemacht? Sie ist ganz traumatisiert!"

„Öööh..."

„Die ganze Zeit schwafelt sie irgendwas von: 'Draco hasst mich und Harry auch...' und dann fängt sie wieder an zu weinen! Du bist so ein Arsch!"

„Aber..."

„ABER? Aber WAS?" Sie starrte ihn mit dem 'Todesblick' an.

„Aber... ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.

„DAS", keifte sie. „SAGEN SIE ALLE!

Inzwischen hatte sich die ganze Große Halle zu ihnen umgedreht, inklusive den Lehrern (die natürlich nichts machten, um Granger davon abzuhalten, Draco in den Verhör zu nehmen). Er glotzte ausdruckslos in die Runde und wahr sich sicher, das er jetzt am Arsch war. Sein 'Retter' tauchte 10 Sekunden später auf und schrie die Schüler an, weiter zu essen. Es war Snape. Draco wachte aus seiner "Bewegungsstarre" auf grinste Hermine hämisch an. _Jetzt bekommt sie, was sie verdient!_ Er lachte innerlich. Doch es kam ganz anders...

Snape schickte Hermine an ihren Platz und kümmerte sich gar nicht um Draco...

Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Hehe! Dann brauche ich Reviews! C:

Ähm ich glaube sogar, das diese Kapitel noch kürzer ist... deswegen setze ich mich auch gleich an ein neues! Versprochen!

Eure littlepinksubmarine! ;)

P.S.: Hier noch eine Antwort auf das Review von irgendeinname:

Nein! Sie bekommen sich GAR NICHT! Es ist eine Geschichte über Feind- mal Freundschaft! Es kommt zwar auch Liebe vor, aber nicht zwischen den beiden!


	3. Fuck you!

**Kleiner Rückblick:** Ginny hat sich von Harry getrennt und Malfoy wurde irgendwie darin verwickelt. Es geht endlich weiter!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Figuren nicht mir, sondern der Lieben J.K.R.! Ich owne nur die Story. ;) Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...

Tut mir Leid, das ich erst jetzt schreibe, vorallem richte ich das an DracoGinnyLove! Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht wirklich die Ermutigung weiterzuschreiben, aber als ich Gestern (das erste mal seit Jahren) meinen Googlemail-Account durchgeguckt habe, sah ich folgendes: Eine Mail von mit folgender Überschrift: **You have a feedback message.** Und ich so: ***o*** Echt jetz? Wie geil! Folgendes stand dort: **GinnyDracoLove send you a Review: **ICH WILL MEHR MEHR! (stand da wirklich) Tja, so kams... Und jetzt (nur für dich GinnyDracoLove):

**Kapitel 3:** Fuck you!

Leben, sterben. Gehen, stehen bleiben.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Stille. „Ist es das was du wolltest?" Er schwieg. Er wusste, dass sie wütend wahr. „IST ES DAS WAS DU WOLLTEST?!" Er sagte nichts. „ANTWORTE MIR!" Sie fing an zu schluchzen. „IST ES DAS WAS DU WOLLTEST?!" Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. „Nein..." Er gab es zu. Wieso hätte er das wollen sollen? Er drückte sie an sich. „Hey... alles wird gut..." Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sein Hemd wurde feucht von ihren Tränen.

**Ein paar Stunden zuvor:**

Draco lief bedrückt über den verschneiten Hof, die Hände in den Manteltaschen. _Alles wird gut_, dachte er bei sich. Blaise kam ihm entgegen: „Hey Draco, du machst ja nen Gesicht wie 3 Tage Regenwetter! Alles ok?" „Äh was? Ach, schon gut..." „Von wegen, mit dir stimmt doch was nicht! Wieder angepisst von der kleinen Weasley?Mach dir nix draus! Das wird wieder!" Draco blieb stumm. _Er weiß es ja nicht, du darfst nicht sauer sein._ Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Ich glaube ich brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich, Blaise. Ok?" „Geht klar Draco, ich geh nen bisschen zu Crabbe, Goyle und so, k?" „Mach was du willst..."

Draco schlenderte zum See herüber und setzte sich ans Ufer. Das Wasser war angeblich ganz gefroren, was natürlich völliger Quatsch war. Draco stand auf. Er setzte einen Fuß auf das Eis. Es fühlte sich fest und stabil an. War es stark genug ihn zu halten? Er setzte den anderen Fuß rauf und wippte kurz. _Stabil._ Dachte er bei sich.

In der Mitte des Sees angekommen, fing er an ein wenig aus Spaß herumzuschlittern. Doch dann...

Kälte, unglaubliche Kälte umschloss ihn, zog ihn mit sich. Er konnte nicht atmen. Panik erfasste ihn. Er strampelte mit Armen und Beinen. Nichts half. Er war gefangen._ Vielleicht ist es besser so... _dachte er noch und verlor sein Bewusstsein_._

„Draco! Draco!" Ein nasser Stofffetzen wurde in sein Gesicht geklatscht. „DRACO! WACH AUF!" Tränen berührten seine Wangen. „...Ginny...was..." Seine Stimme versagte. „...was...ist passiert...?" Er hustete. „Draco! Gott sei dank!" Sie umarmte ihn. Tränen liefen ihre roten Wangen hinab. Er sackte in sich zusammen.

Harry, welcher ein paar meter enfernt, außerhalb des Sichtelds der beiden, stand, verzog das Gesicht und ging.

Hermine blickte ihm scharf in die Augen. „Du willst also echt Ginnys Glück zerstören? Ich weiß echt nicht, wen ich schlimmer finde, dich, oder Draco. Es wird schon einen Grund dafür geben, dass sie sich Draco ausgesucht hat!" „Glück? Nichts als Unglück hat sie mit ihm! Dieser Mistkerl!" Harry schnaubte. „Überlass es bitte Ginny, Ok? Es scheint ja so, als währe sie mit dir auch nicht glücklich gewesen! Sonst hätte sie dich ja nicht verlassen!" „..."

Benommen wachte Draco auf und blickte sich um. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel. Auf dem kleinem Tisch neben dem Bett lag ein Umschlag...

Madam Pompfrey trat ein: „Oh, du bist aufgewacht! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Das ist doch gefährlich!" „..." „Ist schon ok, sag lieber nichts! Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Das ist das einzige was jetzt hilft, oh und natürlich Wärme! Ich mache dir eine neue Wärmflasche. Ist dir kalt? Warte, sag besser nichts! Schlaf jetzt, ich komme gleich noch mal!" Leise summend ging sie hinaus.

Draco nahm den Umschlag vom Nachtisch und machte ihn auf. Ein kleiner Zettel befand sich darin. Er fing an zu lesen und stockte. „Fuck! FUCK!" Er rannte hinaus! „Warten Sie! Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pompfrey eilte hinterher. „Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?" Sie blieb stehen. Professor Dumbledore tauchte neben ihr auf. „Die Liebe..."

Eine halbe Stunde zuvor:

Ginny kreischte, als Harry sie von hinten fesselte. „Halt die Klappe!" Harry schrie sie an und stopfte ihr mit einem Knebel den Mund. „Halt einfach die Klappe!" Er lachte krank. „Hmpfh... hmpfh." Harry warf sie im zweiten Stock in eine Ecke und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor sie hin. „Los Malfoy! Komm doch! Komm her!" Der Gang war still. „HÖRST DU MICH NICHT? ICH SAGTE: KOMM DOCH HER! ICH MACH DICH ZUR SAU!" Er grinste hämisch. Ginny fing an zu weinen. Sie versuchte zu schreien. Vergeblich. „MALFOY? WO BIST DU?" Sein Lachen wurde immer irrer. Er drehte sich kichernd zu Ginny um. „Scheint so, als würde er dicht nicht retten wollen! Tja, dann..." Er holte ein Messer heraus. „Muss ich wohl..." Er kniehte sich zu ihr hin und zog ihr mit dem Messer über die Wange. Sie erstarrte. Der Schmerz fuhr ihr in die Glieder. „POTTER!" Harry fuhr zusammen. „FUCK YOU" Draco rannte auf sie zu.

Willst du wissen, wie es weiter geht? Fleißig Reviewen! :*

Tschüss ihr süßen!

(Übrigens findet ihr genau die selbe Geschichte, nur mit anderen Rollen bei mir. Ich finde nämlich, das da auch Charas aus Hetalia reinpassen! Welche, dürft ihr gerne herrausfinden ;))


End file.
